GB-Fruit Seguel
by MayaKills
Summary: It's been a month since the incident with the gender bender fruit and Zoro and Sanji finally have a night together, but a week later Zoro falls ill. Is it just the heat or more.
1. What the hell is happening

**Maya- As requested a sequel to GB- Fruit.**

**Zoro- Someone actually wanted this hell to continue.**

**Maya- No someone wanted your hell to continue.**

**Zoro- …**

**Maya-Oh yeah I don't think I mentioned what GB stood for but some were able to guess. It stood for Gender Bender Fruit.**

**Zoro- Very original.**

**Maya- Shut up so I can start the story. Anyway here is the first chapter. X3**

* * *

The waves gently hit the ship, rocking it back and forth while the moon light up the sky along with millions of stars. They had just docked at a summer island. The weather was warm but an autumn breeze from a near by autumn island cooled everything. Sanji wanting to take advantage of it set a futon down on the deck which he and Zoro now laid on. Zoro was wrapped in his arms snuggling up against his chest and resting his head on Sanji's arm as Sanji drew circles on Zoro's back. Zoro breathed deeply in his sleep every once in a while shivering when Sanji traced a sensitive spot.

The rest of the crew was sound asleep in their own beds. After they had partied/drunk themselves to sleep Sanji and Zoro pulled them into their sleeping quarters. It was around that time Sanji decided that it'd be nice for them to sleep on the deck.

In truth he didn't plan on them sleeping. It had been a month since they last had sex. Right after Zoro had changed back to normal and he was feeling horny. He thought Zoro would understand when he brought up them sleeping away from everyone but right after he had pulled out the futon Zoro was out like a light. Sighing he pulled the sleeping body in closer to himself. Kissing Zoro's hairline he began a downwards path that ended on Zoro's lips.

Feeling Zoro's own hungry lips move against his he deepened it. Moving so that he now laid on top of Zoro he tucked his hand under Zoro's head to push their lips closer together. Zoro's arms wrapped around his neck as he licked Zoro's lips asking for entrance. Zoro's mouth opened right away allowing Sanji to thrust his tongue in. Zoro and Sanji then fought for dominance which Sanji won after he brushed his finger along a sensitive part behind Zoro's ear. As Zoro moaned Sanji pushed Zoro's tongue to the side and explored the all too willing mouth.

As he licked along the inside of Zoro's mouth Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji pulling him even closer causing their growing erections to slide against each other through the fabric of their pants. Zoro pulled out of the kiss gasping. "Now that's a way to wake up." He joked.

"Well if you didn't fall asleep we could have been much further along." Sanji breathed huskily into Zoro's ear. To further prove his point he thrust his hips against Zoro's drawing a moan from both men.

"Then what's keeping us now." Zoro laughed as he flipped them over so that he was now straddling Sanji's waist.

"You were sleeping dumb ass." Sanji pouted.

"Well, now I'm wide awake and it's you who's keeping us." Zoro chuckled grinding his hips down and drawing a moan from them. "God I've been horny for you since last week when we fought those marines."

"How the hell do marines make you horny?" Sanji asked as he helped Zoro take his shirt off.

"It wasn't the marines, I thought of how you could use your flexibility in a different situation." Zoro moaned into Sanji's ear.

"Hmmmm, how about we see how flexible you are." Sanji hummed as he zipped the fly on Zoro's pants down. Laughing Zoro stood up and well still being over Sanji, he dropped his pants and boxers before kicking them to the side. Now that he was completely naked he sat back down on Sanji's crotch. "Nice view."

"I'll show you something even better." Zoro moaned as he began to thrust his hip against Sanji's.

Placing his hands on Zoro's waist he slowed him down. "You could wait till I'm naked too." He laughed. "But I like your enthusiasm." Blushing Zoro nodded and scooted down onto Sanji's legs. There he unbuckled Sanji's belt. Once it was out of the way he unzipped Sanji's pants and pulled both them and the boxers down enough to free Sanji's erection. Sanji hissed as the cold air hit his heated flesh. "Some warning will be nice."

"Sorry couldn't wait." Zoro laughed. Smirking Sanji flipped them back over and pushed Zoro's legs up to his chest. Leaning down he locked their lips together in a heated kiss. Reaching out a hand he searched his pant pockets for the lube he prepared earlier. Once his hand was wrapped around it he quickly undid the lid and squirted some onto his fingers. Throwing it aside he began to spread it. As Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck Sanji thrust in his middle finger pushing it in as deep as it could go. "Shit!"

Zoro threw his head back and almost pulled away. "What no warning." He joked. Sanji laughed as he slowly thrust the finger in and out. Enjoying the feeling of Zoro's insides squeezing down on it and sucking it in.

"Guess you're not the only one eager." Sanji chuckled as he added a second finger.

"Fuck Sanji, just hurry up." Zoro moaned.

"You can't rush this." Sanji said. "You want me to tear something?"

"No." Zoro whined.

"Then wait." Sanji said as he added the third finger and began scissoring Zoro. Zoro tightened up on Sanji's fingers slowing down his movement. "See you can't even take three fingers yet and you already want me to enter."

"Your bigger then three fingers?" Zoro joked. Feeling his eyebrows twitch Sanji pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock with Zoro's anus. He was able to thrust an inch in when Zoro's walls clamped down on him halting his movements. "Fuck!"

"What was that about being smaller then three fingers?" Sanji gasped. Reaching a hand up he gently rubbed Zoro's back while his other hand rubbed Zoro's thigh. As Zoro relaxed his insides loosened up allowing Sanji to slide further in. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Zoro grunted.

"Really?" Sanji groaned. "You're still pretty damn tight."

"Shut up." Zoro gasped as he slid further down onto Sanji until he was fully seated. Sanji shifted his hips trying to get comfy but a cry from Zoro had him freezing. "Shit, just… don't move yet."

"Right sorry." Sanji chuckled. As Zoro calmed his breathing Sanji continued to run his hands up and down Zoro's sides. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Zoro said and began to lift his hips off of Sanji. He rose until all that was left in him was Sanji's cock before dropping himself back down. Moaning he continued his slow and steady pace. Sanji got a firm hold on Zoro's hips and helped him as they moved together. "Mmnmn, Sanji." Zoro moaned.

Licking his lips Sanji pulled Zoro's head down and kissed him passionately as he flipped them over once again so that he was on top. Lifting Zoro's legs over and onto his shoulders he started up a faster pace hitting Zoro's prostate each time.

Zoro moaned and withered under him. His hands fisting into the sheets under him as his body was rocked back and forth by Sanji's powerful thrusts. "Shit, Sanji, Sanji." Zoro chanted.

"God Zoro." Sanji moaned. "I missed this."

"Pervert." Zoro chocked out between cries.

"Only for you." Sanji whispered huskily into his ear. Hearing this while having his prostate hit drove Zoro over the edge. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck he came while gasping into Sanji's shoulder. Feeling Zoro once again tighten around him Sanji began to thrust faster. Zoro shuddered from each one. After four more thrust Sanji came. Filling Zoro with his seed. After a few moments he pulled out. Lowering Zoro's legs to his sides he rolled over and laid next to his lover.

Once again wrapping Zoro in his arms he hummed. "It'd be great if we could do this more often."

"If we could I'd never be able to walk again." Zoro said.

"I'm fine with that." Sanji laughed.

"Well I'm not ass hole." Zoro grumbled while gently punching Sanji's arm. "I rather like walking."

"Fine but don't make me wait a month again to fuck you." Sanji chuckled.

"Agreed." Zoro hummed while cuddling closer to Sanji. "Love you."

"Love you too moss head." Sanji said as he kissed Zoro one last time before falling asleep.

One week later

Zoro yawned as he lifted his weights. They had been stuck on the summer island for eight days and the weather was hot and staring to get on everyone's nerves. Nami was pissed because of a dark sunburn she got while trying to tan, Luffy was whiny since it was too hot to do anything, Chopper had to hide indoors at all time and drink thirty glasses of water each day, then everyone else was annoyed by them complaining so much.

The only one in a good mood was Sanji. The reason for that being the blowjob he received earlier that day from Zoro. Blushing at the memories of Sanji's hand pushing his head down in order to take more of his cock Zoro set down his weights. Rubbing his neck he walked over to where he placed his towel and water bottle. Picking up the towel he proceeded to wipe off most of his sweat. He would have liked to work out longer but the heat was making him dizzy. Grabbing his water bottle he went to take a sip when he froze.

The bottle in his hand was warm. Sighing he walked to the kitchen in order to get a cool drink. Sanji smiled when he saw him walk in but he had a slight look of disgust at the smell.

"Didn't I tell you to not come in here smelling like that?" Sanji asked.

"You did." Zoro said as he walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. "Didn't I tell you not to cum in my mouth?"

"Guess we're even then." Sanji hummed as he went back to slicing vegetables.

"Sure." Zoro said as he filled his cup with water and took a big sip.

"You okay?" Sanji asked placing down his knife and walking over to Zoro.

"Dizzy but otherwise fine, Why?"

"You seem kind of pale and you keep rocking back and forth." Sanji said as he took the cup from Zoro's hand and placed it on the counter. Turning Zoro around he looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you think your catching a cold?"

"Maybe." Zoro sighed.

"I think you should go see Chopper." Sanji said.

"There's no need to worry the little guy, I'll be fine it's just the heat getting to me."

"Then maybe it's heat stroke." Sanji said. "That's even more of a reason to go see Chopper."

"If it was heat stroke my skin would be hot and dry not pale and sickly." Zoro pointed out. "But I do feel nauseas."

"Here sit down." Sanji said pulling Zoro over to the table. Once Zoro was seated he went to the fridge and pulled out the ice tray. Taking a few ice cubes he put the tray back and grabbed a plastic bag. Throwing the ice cubes in the bag he gave it to Zoro. "Put this on your head to cool down."

"Sure, can you get me some more water?" Zoro asked as he placed the bag on his head.

"Sure thing sweaty." Sanji hummed.

"I think that just made me sicker." Zoro said.

"Ass hole and here I am being so nice." Sanji joked.

"No really I think I'm going to throw up." Zoro said as he staggered to his feet.

"Oh!" Sanji squeaked as he helped Zoro onto his feet and out the door. Then Zoro ran over to the edge of the ship where he threw up his lunch. Sanji ran up behind him and pat his back as his breakfast followed his lunch. "Damn Zoro that's it I'm getting chopper."

"Wait!" Zoro yelled as he tried to grab Sanji's arm but had to stop due to a third wave.

"I'm not waiting." Sanji called over his shoulder as he ran to the infirmary. "Chopper!" Sanji yelled as he pushed the door open.

Inside Chopper sat beside Nami who was lying on the bed. He was applying a cream to her burn in order to cool and heal it. The room was full of fans from around the ship to keep the room cool for Chopper so a blast of chill air hit him as he entered.

"Sanji what's wrong?" Chopper asked as he ran over to the worried man.

"It's Zoro he's outside throwing up." Sanji said.

"I'm on it!" Chopper yelled running from he room. As Chopper went to Zoro, Nami sat up and pulled her shirt back on.

"Looks like my times up then." She said as she made room for Zoro and Chopper.

"Sorry Nami-san." Sanji said.

"No need I'll just get Robin to help me." She smiled and left. As soon as she was gone Chopper ran back in with Zoro. Setting Zoro on the bed he placed a bucket next to him and pulled out some wet clothes.

"Sanji go make something light for Zoro to eat." Chopper ordered. Nodding Sanji left. "Now Zoro tell me your symptoms."

In the kitchen Sanji ran around getting ingredients he'd need for a soup. 'It'll take half an hour to cook it.' Sanji thought as he pulled out a pot and poured water into it. Setting it down on the stove he set it to the right temperature and began to cut the vegetables. 'I know that dumb ass hates worrying people but he never let it get this back.' Sanji thought. 'What the hell is happening?'

* * *

**Maya- I'd just like to say this is my first shot at a true drama most of my stories have been around romance and comedy. But don't worry just because it's a drama doesn't mean there won't be a shit load of comedy, if there was no comedy it wouldn't feel like one piece. But then since it's my first shot at romance I hope it will still be good. the next chapter should be up in a week. Review and if you have a request I'd be glad to hear it. Also if you could take your time to answer a pole on my page it would be a great help for my future stories. See you next week.**


	2. tests

**Maya- Hello everyone XD**

**Zoro- yeah yeah hello**

**Maya- No need to be so rude 3 Sorry for it being late I was busy all week with my litteracy test. I hope I passed it XP. **

**Zoro- In that case i'll pray that you failed**

**Maya- Jerk anyway here is the next chapter**

* * *

Sanji sat in the kitchen staring at the now cold leftover soup from dinner. Three hours ago Chopper told them that whatever is happening to Zoro is not normal on even their scale and that he'd need to do some tests. Inhaling one last time on his tenth cigarette he stood up and threw it out the porthole window. Sighing he picked up the bowl of soup he left on the counter for Zoro and placed it in the fridge.

Outside everyone was starting to quiet down. Everyone beside Zoro, Chopper and himself were sat on the deck listening to Brook play a gentle melody. Even though the song was very calming the air around them was tense. Sighing he pulled out some cups and started to warm some milk. Biting his lip he tried to decide whether an eleventh cigarette would do more difference then the last ten. Hearing the click indicating that the milk was ready he choose to leave his cigarettes for the next day.

Pouring the warm milk into each cup he placed them on a tray along with a jar of honey. Walking out he was greeted with sad nods. As he handed out the cups he asked if they wanted honey or not then finally sat down to drink his own. Picking a spot on the lawn next to Nami he went to reach for his own cup. He frowned as he saw that he made two extra cups for Chopper and Zoro. Feeling more depressed then before he drowned his cup in one gulp.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Luffy whined.

"I don't know." Sanji sighed.

"Then what do you think it could be, I mean no one fed him any strange fruit again and I don't think a cold could be this bad." Luffy said. "But then again I never had a cold, what if Zoro dies from it?!"

"Luffy shut up." Nami growled as she placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Don't worry, it can't be anything too bad, maybe one of his old stitches broke and Chopper is just trying to fix them and Zoro is giving him a hard time again."

"If that was it we'd hear more arguing." Sanji said.

"Then maybe he fell asleep and Chopper is watching him to see if there's any change in his temperature." Robin said.

"Yeah that has to be it." Nami agreed.

"But then wouldn't we hear Zoro snoring?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, you're not helping!" Nami growled at him.

"All this talk is just making us more tense." Franky said. "Why don't we just relax and wait."

"Yes and to help you relax I shall play a song." Brook sang as he once again played his violin. Picking up one of the extra cups Sanji drank it quickly then lied on the grass. Resting his head on his arms he gazed up at the stars. While on the outside he looked calm and relaxed on the inside he ran over the worst possible things that could have happened to Zoro.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Zoro watched as the little reindeer ran back and forth across the small room pulling out tubes and adding chemicals to a liquid he was embarrassed that he had to give to Chopper. He watched as Chopper poured it into three different containers.

In one he put in some wired purple liquid which changed to orange on contact. Chopper nodded then wrote down some notes. In the second container Chopper added a greenish powder which changed the liquid to brown. Once again Chopper wrote down some notes. Giving Zoro a wired look Chopper then pulled out this weirdly shaped stick which he placed in the last container.

This time nothing happened but Chopper seemed to expect that. Without bothering to see if there was a reaction Chopper ran back over to Zoro. "Based of what you told me about how you've been feeling I took three tests. The first one is a chemical that when poured in urine would change colour. If it turns pink your on a drug but if it turns orange your not."

"Why'd you think I was on drugs?" Zoro frowned.

"I thought that you may have been exposed to them at some point and are now having a bad reaction to them." Chopper said.

Pouting at the doctor Zoro nodded. "Then what about the other two?"

"Well, the second one was a powder to test for an unknown illness, if it turns blue your sick." Chopper said.

"And brown means I'm healthy?" Zoro finished.

"Yep." Chopper smiled.

"Then what about the last one?"

"I don't think I should say it yet, well at least until the tests are finished." Chopper said.

"Well I guess that's okay, can I go now?" Zoro asked.

"Do you feel like your going to throw up?" Chopper asked.

"No."

"Then you're free to leave." Chopper said. Smiling Zoro stood up and ran to the door happy to get out of the medicine smelling room. "If you start feeling ill again come straight to me!"

"Yeah yeah." Zoro said as he opened the door to fresh air. It was now eight and he was starving. Seeing everyone out on deck he made his way over. Luffy was the first to spot him. In a matter of seconds he was on the floor with Luffy smiling down at him.

"Zoro you're finally out, what is it! Are you going to die?" Luffy asked his smile turning into shock.

"No I'm fine jus hungry." Zoro said as he stood up.

"That's terrible, Sanji we need some food stat!" Luffy yelled. "And get some for me!"

"You already ate shit head." Sanji said as he took Zoro's hand. "Come Zoro I'll get you some food." Blushing Zoro nodded and followed after Sanji into the kitchen. "So did you find out the cause?"

"No, not yet." Zoro said sitting down at the table while Sanji went to the fridge to get Zoro's soup and reheat it.

"Then what took so long?" Sanji asked.

"We had an argument." Zoro said lowering his head.

"We didn't hear." Sanji said.

"Yeah we whispered well fighting." Zoro said.

"And what were you fighting about?" Sanji asked as he pulled the soup from the microwave and gave in to Zoro.

Zoro mumbled something behind his spoon before taking a bite. "What was that Zoro?"

"He wanted a mnmnmn." Zoro once again mumbled.

"A what?" Sanji asked leaning in closer to Zoro.

"He wanted a urine sample." Zoro's face was now a dark red and he refused to make eye contact with Sanji.

Sanji on the other hand was doing his best not to laugh at Zoro's embarrassment. "Come on it's not that bad."

"Yes it is, I had to pee in a fucking cup!" Zoro yelled.

"As long as it's not my cooking cups I'm good." Sanji said.

"Asshole." Zoro grumbled as he took another spoonful of soup.

"But you love this asshole." Sanji cooed as he wrapped his arms around Zoro.

"Don't make me change my mind." Zoro threatened.

"Fine." Sanji laughed. "So what tests did you do?"

"One for drugs, one for any illnesses then one that Chopper wouldn't tell me." Zoro said.

"And the results?"

"Clean, healthy and the third one I didn't get an answer."

"Well no matter what happens I'll stick by your side." Sanji said giving Zoro a kiss on the cheek.

"That's reassuring." Zoro chuckled grabbing onto Sanji's tie and pulling him down. With Sanji's face now closer to his Zoro leaned in and gave Sanji a kiss. Pulling away Zoro stood and placed his bowl in the sink. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed you coming?"

"Who's on watch?" Sanji asked.

"Robin."

"In that case lead the way." Sanji laughed as he followed Zoro out of the kitchen and down to the boys' room. Since it was only eight everyone was still up and wouldn't come to bed for an hour.

"Hey since we have time why don't you pay me back for this morning." Zoro purred.

"I'd love to." Sanji laughed as he pushed Zoro backwards and onto his hammock. As Zoro scooted back and got comfy Sanji crawled onto the hammock and sat himself between Zoro's legs. Reaching his hands out he pushed Zoro's hamaki up along with his shirt. Leaning down he trailed kisses along Zoro's torso. Moving down he began to pull Zoro's pants down.

As cold air swept over his semi hardened cock Zoro gasped. Laughing Sanji continued to trial kisses down Zoro's stomach. Dipping his tongue into Zoro's belly button he smiled at the moan. Once he was level to Zoro crotch he licked a vein up Zoro's cock. Swirling his tongue around the head he began to slowly lower himself onto Zoro.

Zoro's hands shot into his hair, getting a tight grip on it. Going down to the base of Zoro's cock he hummed sending vibrations up Zoro's spine.

"Damn Sanji." Zoro moaned. Encouraged by Zoro's moan, Sanji wrapped a hand around one of Zoro's balls. While he continued to lick and suck Zoro's cock he began to also massage his balls too. Using his free hand to hold down Zoro's hips he gave his balls a light squeeze. Zoro tried to buck up into his mouth and whined when he couldn't move.

Releasing Zoro's cock from his mouth he switched places with his hand. Now while his hand moved up and down Zoro's leaking cock his mouth licked and sucked his balls. Well he continued his assault to Zoro's balls he teased the slit of Zoro's cock. Pulling the skin back he soaked his finger in the pre-cum. After a few more stokes he moved his hand down to Zoro's anus. As he traced the tight ring of muscle with his fingers he liked and sucked at Zoro's cock again.

"Does it feel good?" Sanji asked between licks.

"Yes." Zoro gasped as he felt Sanji push his finger in. that was all I took. Zoro came into Sanji's mouth. Sanji continued to milk him until he was done. Crawling up he lied down next to his panting lover. Zoro's eyes were half closed and his breath came in short gasps. Leaning over he kissed Zoro on the forehead. Zoro hummed then curled up into Sanji's chest. "Sleepy."

"Yeah I bet you would be." Sanji chuckled.

"Shut up." Zoro mumbled. Sanji pulled Zoro closer to himself and together they drifted off to sleep.

In the infirmary Chopper sat in his chair staring at the last sample of Zoro's urine. The result would be shown at any moment now. If it came back negative then Zoro would be fine and all that happened would just be because of the heat getting to him, but if it came back positive.

Hearing the door open he turned to see who had entered. Robin stood smiling at the small doctor. Giving her a worried smile he turned back to the cup. "How'd the tests go?" Robin asked.

"Good." Chopper said. "He has a strong and healthy body."

"That's good to hear." Robin said. "But then why do you look so worried."

"I'm worried because I have yet to see the result of the third test." Chopper said.

"Oh and what might the third test be?" Robin asked.

"It's a test I never thought I'd have to give to a male that's for sure." Chopper chuckled.

"Oh is Zoro pregnant?" Robin laughed.

"We'll find out when the results are in." Chopper said instantly stopping Robin's laughter.

"But that can't be possible." Robin said.

"It can be." Chopper replied. "It may be some after effects of that fruit; he was able to get to the stage of women hood so his body may have yet to fully change back."

"So you're saying that even though he's male on the outside he still has some female parts on the inside?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and you know what happens when a garden is watered." Chopper blushed.

"Oh my." Robin giggled. "Ah doctor it seems the results are in."

Almost giving himself whiplash Chopper looked at the stick. Taking a tissue he pulled it out and looked at the results.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter X3**

**Zoro- ****Pregnancy?! **

**Maya- ah there he goes complaining again.**

**Zoro- MALES DON'T GET PREGNANT!**

**Maya- Hey you read the explaination**

**Zoro- You made that up.**

**Maya- always with the minor details.**

**Zoro- MINOR!**

**Maya- yes anyway again sorry this was late. please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask. Also if you have the time please take the pole i have on my page it would be a great help to me. See you next week. X3**


	3. Results

**Maya- Hello everyone. **

**Chopper- HI EVERYONE XD**

**Maya- Chopper?! Wheres Zoro?**

**Chopper- well, i was upset that i was never in one of the opeings so he let me take his place.**

**Maya- Oh ok then why don't you start us off.**

**Chopper- Ok! hello everyone i hope you all had a great week. thank you for waiting for the next chapter so without a moment o spar here it is. X3**

* * *

"Doctor-san?" Robin asked trying to catch a glimpse of the pregnancy stick over Chopper's shoulder.

Sighing Chopper threw the stick in the trash and sat down on his chair. "Robin, how should I tell him?"

"So he's?"

"Yeah looks like we'll have a new crew member." Chopper sighed. "But how the hell am I going to tell Zoro that he's having a baby?"

"I think it would be best to have him somewhere he can lie down in case he faints and away from anything he can use against us." Said Robin.

"Use against us?" Chopper asked.

"Yes like a needle or maybe something poisonous." Robin stated.

"Will he really take the news that bad?" Chopper asked in a scared voice.

Seeing how she was scaring the little doctor she smiled gently and patted the top of his hat. "I'm sure he won't, why don't we just bring him down here tomorrow morning and tell him."

"Okay." Chopper nodded. "Night Robin." Feeling calmer knowing that Robin will help him tell Zoro, Chopper went off to bed.

Walking to the door Robin paused to look at the trash can. "I'm more worried about how he'll take it when we tell him he can't train let alone use his swords." With that thought in mind she turned off the light and went to the crows nest to start her watch.

The next morning Zoro woke with a start. Jumping out of Sanji's warm embrace he ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Shaking he cringed at the taste now in his mouth. Standing up he flushed the toilet and went to the sink in order to wash out his mouth. Once he could no longer taste the vomit he splashed some water over his face.

Wiping the water off with a towel he walked outside to get some fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around. Chopper stood by the men's room door.

"Zoro are you ok?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah just threw up a bit." Zoro sighed before turning around.

"Oh." Chopper said.

"Hey, when will the last test results come in?" Zoro asked.

"They came in last night." Chopper said.

"And?"

"Robin and I agreed to tell you after breakfast." Chopper said.

"Oh." Zoro sighed. "Well I guess it's all right."

"We can tell him now." Said Robin's voice. Turning around they watched her as she made her way over to them. "Since we're all up it would be best to tell him before the others."

"True." Chopper nodded.

"But not here maybe the kitchen." Said Robin.

"No I think the infirmary would be better." Chopper said.

"Can you just tell me the fucking results already!" Zoro yelled feeling impatient knowing that Robin knew the results before he did.

"Ah right to the infirmary first." Robin said as she made her way past them and into the infirmary. Rolling his eyes Zoro followed after her as Chopper ran behind him. Once there Robin motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me the results now?" He asked.

"Well Zoro I'm not really sure how to say it." Chopper said.

"Why don't we start by saying what the test was." Robin offered.

"Ok, the third test that we put you on was a… it was a pregnancy test." Chopper blurted out.

"That's pretty dumb, males can't get pregnant." Zoro frowned.

"That's what I thought too." Said Robin.

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

"Well, Zoro the result of the test was positive." Chopper squeaked.

"…."

"Um, Zoro?" Chopper asked walking over to the quiet swordsman.

"I'm." Zoro said.

"Yeah Zoro." Robin smiled. "Congratulations you're pregnant." Right after she said this Zoro's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards onto the bed unconscious. "He took it better then I thought he would."

"What part of this is better?" Chopper sighed.

"Well, at least he didn't try to kill himself or us." Robin said with a straight face.

"Sometimes your mind scares me." Chopper said as he turned into heavy point so that he could move Zoro around to a better position on the bed. "Now all that's let is to tell the crew."

"Wait Doctor-san." Robin said. "I think we should allow Zoro to decide when to tell everyone, you know let him get used to the idea first."

"Yeah that would put less stress on him." Chopper agreed. "You can go to bed, I'll stay and watch Zoro in case he wakes."

"I believe I'll take you up on that offer." Robin nodded as she stood up to leave.

"Wait."

"Zoro, you're awake?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, um can you not tell anyone about… you know" Zoro said.

"Yeah sure thing." Robin said.

"Thanks." Zoro said.

"Just remember you can't keep it a secret forever." Robin said.

"I know." Zoro sighed. "Just give me some time."

Nodding once again Robin left the room. As she made her way over to the girl's room she paused as she saw Sanji running out of the boy's room. Noticing her he ran over and asked. "Robin have you seen Zoro?"

"Yeah he's fine." Robin said. Sanji physically relaxed hearing this.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Chopper right now lying down."

"Oh as long as he's ok." Sanji said smiling. "Well I guess I'll go start on breakfast."

Still smiling Sanji made his way to the kitchen where he began washing his hands and thinking of what he could make. 'Well it has to be something light but filling for Zoro, maybe porridge with some sausages and orange juice. I can also put some toast on the side.' Sanji thought. Nodding to himself he dried his hands and went to get some bread.

As he cooked he didn't notice Zoro walk in and take a seat. Zoro watched Sanji as he moved about the kitchen as if dancing. Looking down at his stomach he placed a hand over it. Still feeling his strong abs he wondered what it would feel like when it started go grow. Frowning about how all his training would feel like it was nothing he sighed causing Sanji to jump.

"Zoro I didn't hear you come in." Sanji said.

"Sorry." Zoro sighed.

"Its fine more importantly how are you feeling?" Sanji asked.

"Fine." Zoro said.

"That's good; did you get the test results back?" Sanji asked.

"No." Zoro said after a pause.

"Oh, well what ever it is can't be too bad right." Sanji said.

"You never know." Zoro chuckled quietly enough so that Sanji wouldn't hear. Looking back at his lover he wondered how Sanji would react knowing that he's a father. 'He'll probably be upset knowing that the mother of his child is another guy.' Frowning that he practically just called himself a girl he laid his head down on the table. "Sanji?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of children?" Zoro asked.

"That's random." Sanji said.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Well, they can be lively and cry over almost anything, they also leave a mess almost anywhere." Sanji began listing things off. Standing up Zoro walked to the door. "Zoro?"

"Sorry I'm going to take a shower." Zoro said then left.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Sanji said.

Walking as fast as he could he made it to the bathroom in a minute. Once there he turned the shower on and undressed. Stepping under the cold spray of the shower he didn't bother to turn the heat on and fell to his knees. Tears had already begun to force their way out of his eyes and fall onto his legs. Wrapping his arms around his stomach he curled up on himself as he silently cried.

'How the hell am I supposed to tell him now. He'd probably leave me once he finds out.' Zoro thought. 'What the hell am I going to do?'

Thoughts like these passed through his head for the next ten minutes. Finally wiping the tears from his eyes he stood up and turned off the shower. Stepping out he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red. Growling he dried himself off and dressed once again. Not wanting to see anyone he sat down on the edge of the tub.

Hearing a knock on the door his frown deepened. "Occupied!"

"Zoro open the door." Came Robin's voice. Biting his lip he debated whether to ignore her or open the door. He was about to chose ignore when she spoke again. "If you don't open it now I'll force my way in using my devil fruit."

"Fine!" He spat and moved to unlock the door. Once it was unlocked she pushed it open and looked at him.

"You've been crying." She stated.

"Shut up and if you tell anyone I'll kill you." He growled.

"I'll blame that on the hormones right now." Robin said which made Zoro growl. "Sorry, here let me fix your face." She said as she moved to get her makeup kit.

"You're not putting that shit on me."

"Would you rather people know that you cried?" She asked.

"No." Zoro pouted.

"Then come here." Doing as she said Zoro sat down on the sink and allowed her to apply some concealer to his cheeks and around his eyes. "I over heard what Sanji said about babies."

"Eavesdropper."

"Yes, but listen it'll be alright." Robin said.

"How the hell will it be alright, you heard him!" Zoro yelled. "He obviously doesn't like kids and will leave me once he finds out!"

"I doubt he'll leave you." Robin said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Zoro said. "He's a ladies man and hates children, if you hadn't noticed I'm a pregnant male!"

"Zoro." Robin said as she put down her makeup brush and hugged him. "I know you're scared but you must trust us a little more. Even though Sanji is a ladies man he's with you right now."

"He may not be after he finds out about this." Zoro said gesturing to his stomach.

"Well I can't tell you how this is going to turn out since I can't see the future but try to stay positive." Robin said.

"Whatever. I just won't tell him." Zoro said. "I'll stay by his side as long as I can." With that said Zoro stood and left.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Chopper- I did XD**

**Maya- Thank you Chopper your much more fun to hang around compared to Zoro.**

**Chopper- Shut up just cuz you say that doesn't make me happy. /(/ )/**

**Maya- Ok then. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. Also if you have the time please answer the poll on my page. I've also been thinking that i'd like to get my readers more involved with the story so please give me some names for the baby. From them i'll pick my three favorites and hold a poll to decide the winner. Be creative with them X) see you next chapter.**


	4. Date

**Maya- Hello Everyone X3**

**Zoro- yeah yeah hey.**

**Maya- ... I miss Chopper**

**Zoro- Joy to hear.**

**Maya- XP anyway funny story, while writing this i was outside with my cat and i finished typing it up and was cold so decided to go inside and when i stood up to pick him up my legs were asleep and i almost fell over. I ended up looking like Ussop when he's scared. My legs were shaking so much i almost fell on my face.**

**Zoro- Dumb ass.**

**Maya- jerk now on to the story.**

* * *

It had been two weeks. The log pose just needed one more day then they would be set to leave. Zoro sat on the deck biting his lip while in deep thought. Seeing this Sanji walked over and sat beside his lover. Placing an arm around Zoro's shoulder he pulled him closer. "If you bite any harder you'll rip your lip open."

"You're probably right." Zoro chuckled.

"What's got you so worried?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing." Zoro said.

"Really?" Sanji asked.

Nodding Zoro snuggled into Sanji's chest. After a moment of silence Zoro asked. "Wanna go on a date?"

"Hmm that's sudden." Sanji said.

"Well if you don't want to then just say no." Zoro said and moved to stand up but Sanji grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto his lap.

"I never said no." Sanji said. "I'd love to go on a date with you Zoro." With that Sanji planted a big kiss to Zoro's cheek and stood up. "What time?"

"Tonight at four." Zoro said.

"Alright, allow me to make the preparations." Sanji smiled.

"Fine." Zoro said.

"See you then." Sanji said giving Zoro another kiss before running off to prepare lunch. Sighing Zoro smiled as he watched Sanji run off. His smile instantly falling as he remembered that Sanji won't be his forever.

Placing a hand over his stomach he frowned. The past week it felt as though his organs were moving inside making their own preparations and it caused him to throw up even more. It had been two days since the last time though.

"If you keep frowning like that your baby may always frown." Robin joked as she sat down where he and Sanji just sat. Sitting down next to her he sighed.

"Then it would resemble me and Sanji can deny having any part of it."

"Are you still speaking like that." Robin said.

"Yes because I'm a hard core realist." Zoro said.

"You say that but the baby in your stomach disagrees." Robin pointed out. Blushing Zoro looked away from her. "When will you tell him?"

"Whenever he finds out for himself." Zoro said.

"Zoro." Robin said sadly.

"Excuse me I have a date to get ready for." Zoro said as he stood up and left. Robin once again sadly watched Zoro walk away.

"So what's this about a baby?" While on the outside she remained calm on the inside she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around she stared at the navigator. "You guys keeping secrets?"

"Sorry Nami but I have no right to answer your questions." Robin said.

"Don't worry I already know." Nami said sitting down next to Robin.

"Hmm." Robin said.

"I found the pregnancy stick in the trash and since your period started yesterday and I know I myself am not pregnant the most obvious choice is Zoro." Nami said.

"Obvious?" Robin asked.

"Well no one else is having mood swings and throwing up every morning, so it must be him." Nami said smugly.

"You have a very keen eye." Robin said.

"Of course if I didn't I'd be a fail of a navigator. Besides I also over heard you talking to Chopper about it last night." Nami smirked. "I was just making sure."

"And here I thought I was cunning." Robin laughed.

"Thank you, but the only part I'm confused on is why he's not telling Sanji." Nami said.

"According to Zoro it's because he doesn't want to lose Sanji." Robin said.

"So that's why he's turned into a chicken?" Nami remarked.

"No there's a bigger reason behind it." Once again turning around Robin now stared at Luffy.

"Oh my, I am letting my guard down way to much these days." Robin sighed.

"Wait Luffy what do you mean bigger reason?" Nami asked.

"I think it's because of Kuina." Luffy said.

"Kuina?" Robin asked.

"A friend Zoro had as a child and what I believe to be his first love. I think that Zoro is afraid to lose Sanji like he did her." Luffy said.

"But she died and Sanji won't die just because he finds out Zoro's having a baby." Nami said.

"Yes but in his mind Sanji would be so disgusted that he'd cut all the ties that he ever had with Zoro and disappear." Luffy said.

"That's insane!" Nami yelled.

"To us but to him it's logical." Luffy said.

Meanwhile in the crows nest Zoro stood in front of a full length mirror. Standing so that his side faced the mirror he looked at the little lump that had started to form. It was not exactly noticeable at a first glance but if you looked hard enough you were able to see it. Running his hand over it he let go when he felt something stir.

Yanking his shirt back down he sat on a bench and grabbed the pregnancy book Robin lent him along with one of the few weights Chopper allowed him to use. Flipping to the page about the first few weeks Zoro reread it once again. According to it he should not have been able to see a lump yet. He had pointed it out to Chopper and the little guy told him that it must be because of the fruit that it's sped up. If he looked at the stages in the book and compared it to what he has then he should be almost six weeks.

Feeling sick from the thought of it he slammed the book shut. Clearing his mind he threw himself into his training. When Sanji came up to deliver his lunch he thanked him then ate alone. After eating he once again picked up his weights. By the time he was done and showered it was four.

Walking out of the boy's bedroom he greeted Sanji. They both wore clothes that were easy so move in but still classy. "Not bringing your swords?" Sanji asked.

"We're going on a date so it'd be rude to bring them." Zoro lied. In truth Chopper had taken away his swords saying that fighting would endanger the baby. It took him three hours until he agreed on the term that he could still use small weights.

"I see that my manners are finally taking effect on you." Sanji said.

"You wish, now where did you plan on taking me?" Zoro asked as he took Sanji's hand into his.

"I was able to get us some seats at a three star restaurant." Sanji said.

"That sounds nice." Zoro said.

"Yes but before that we'll watch a movie and after there will be a fireworks show."

"Perfect." Zoro hummed. As they walked down the streets Zoro stared at the other couples. Most of them were giving him and Sanji disapproving looks while others were too caught up in each other to notice them. A few of them were pushing a stroller or holding a small child's hand while some were pregnant themselves.

"Zoro did you hear me?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry what." Zoro said shaking himself out of a trance.

"Are you okay, you seem really distracted over something?" Sanji said.

"It's nothing." Zoro said turning away only to turn right back again when he saw yet another happy pregnant couple.

"Oh I see." Sanji said. Blushing Zoro's eyes widened in shock. "Listen the looks they give us don't matter, just remember I'll love you no matter what."

After he realized he wasn't found out he smiled. "Right." Leaning up Zoro gave Sanji a quick kiss on the cheek.

"By the way Zoro I've been meaning to ask, have you gained weight?" Sanji asked.

"Well um I haven't been able to do my proper training because I um hurt my back." Zoro lied.

"Really, when'd that happen?" Sanji asked.

"Last week." Zoro once again lied.

"Shit, I didn't notice sorry. Are you feeling better?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Zoro said.

"As long as you're all right." Sanji smiled. Seeing the smile tore at Zoro's heart. Pushing back tears that were threatening to fall he cursed his hormones and followed Sanji into a movie theater. They sat in the last row holding hands while sharing some popcorn. When it was over the walked to the restaurant then headed to a park to wait for the show to start.

Sanji laid a blanket on the ground then sat down. Sitting down next to him Zoro curled up into Sanji's side and waited. People had started to gather but thanks to Sanji they were far enough away from them to get some peace and quiet. Placing his head over Sanji's heart, Zoro listened to his heartbeat. Each beat sending shivers down his spine.

The thoughts of earlier were swimming through his head. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the baby a secret much longer he decided to tell Sanji. "Sanji."

Just as he said Sanji's name the fireworks began. The loud noise caused a baby from the crowd to start crying. "Noisy brat." Sanji said. "Anyway what'd you want to say Zoro?"

"Just that I'm happy we could do this together." Zoro quickly said. Feeling his heart crushed he stayed quite for the rest of the show. Back on the ship Zoro kissed Sanji good night then headed up the crows nest to start his watch. Up there he found Robin sitting on the bench sipping tea.

"How'd it go swordsman-san?" Robin asked.

Not being able to push the tears back Zoro laid his head in her lap as he cried. "What am I going to do, right when I was about to tell him a child started to cry and, and." Zoro broke off.

"Shh Zoro its ok, don't cry." Robin hummed as she pet the op of his head. "You need to calm down."

"How can I!" Zoro yelled. "I just love him to much to lose him while in the mean time I'm dying inside from all the lies I've been telling him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Outside Luffy, Chopper and Nami stood side by side. Listening to every word Zoro said. Feeling sorry for the emotional pain Zoro was in and for once, in the entire time they knew each other, not being able to help.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the story**

**Zoro- I didn't**

**Maya- I'll blame that on the hormones. Now review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them i love hearing your ideas. if you have time please answer the poll on my page and for you guys to get more involved in my stories please give me some names. i'll choose from them and then hold a poll for you to decide the winner. see you next week.**


	5. Cravings

**Maya- Hello everyone i hope your all in as great a mood as i am. **

**Zoro- shut up your too loud.**

**Maya- wake up lazy ass you can't sleep all the time.**

**Zoro- But i can sleep now it's 11 at night.**

**Maya- ... HOLLY SHIT! Where did the time go last time i checked it was still early. no wonder i'm so tired.**

**Zoro- your an idiot.**

**Maya- shut up. anyway the next chapter is finally out. ENJOY XD**

* * *

Once Zoro finally passed out, Chopper picked him up and carried him to the boy's room and placed him on his bunk. Pulling the covers over him he then ran back to join in Robin's, Luffy's and Nami's conversation.

"We can't let him continue like this." Nami complained.

"But it's not in our place to tell him." Robin argued. "If he doesn't want to tell then we can't force him."

"Then we should tell him ourselves!" Nami argued back.

"It's not for us to decide." Robin said.

"Robin's right Nami." Luffy said.

"But you saw him. He's a disaster right now." Nami said.

"That's true." Chopper said. "But what if he gets worse if he loses Sanji."

"I never thought of that." Robin said.

"Then what can we do, I can't stand seeing a member of my crew so upset." Luffy said.

"I can't think of anything." Nami sighed as she lowered herself onto the ground.

"Neither can I." Robin too sighed and leaned against the mast.

"Well since we're leaving tomorrow his mind should be occupied with his duties, which I'll need to modify so as not to harm the baby, hopefully it provides a good distraction." Nami said.

"But what about after that?" Luffy asked.

"AH this is too complicated!" Nami yelled as she ran her fingers through her hair leaving it in a mess.

"Yes this is even putting stress on my mind." Robin said.

"That's what a baby does to everyone, not just us." Chopper laughed.

"Then how the hell can you laugh so freely?!" Nami asked.

"Hey I'm stressed out too." Chopper argued. "But I do get to experience something no doctor has ever seen before."

"Ass hole, you're in this for yourself." Nami grumbled.

"No I'm helping Zoro give birth and as a reward I'm gaining a new experience!" Chopper argued.

Pouting Nami stood up and started to leave. "Fine, In that case you can take his watch." With that said she ran off.

"Thank you for your help." Robin smiled as she followed Nami.

"Thank you!" Luffy cheered as he too ran.

Blinking Chopper processed what just happened through his mind. "… Hey wait a second no fair!"

The next morning everyone was in a rush. Like usual Sanji was first up. At first he was confused by why Zoro was asleep and not on watch. Chopper cleared it up though by telling him that Zoro needed to take some heavy medicine that knocked him out.

"Well that makes sense." Sanji Said. "That idiot told me that he hurt his back but he never told me that it was this bad."

"Yeah right." Chopper said sadly. "I'm going to go nap now." As Chopper ran off he thought of how Zoro felt also lying.

In the kitchen Sanji began to pull out some eggs and a bowl. Cracking them into the egg he mixed them up and added some milk. Once they were in the pan he started to mix them up just the way Zoro liked it.

Pouring the eggs onto a plate he placed it on the table and began to make Luffy's. Hearing the thud of his lover's feet he raised an eyebrow. Turning around he watched as Zoro made his way across the dinning area and onto his seat.

"You're up early." Sanji noted.

"Yeah I didn't feel to well." Zoro sighed

"You ok?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zoro said. "A bit sore but I'll live."

"Sore?" Sanji asked as he poured Luffy's meal onto a plate and turned off the store. "Want a massage?"

"What about breakfast?" Zoro asked.

"It can wait." Sanji smiled as he stood behind Zoro and began to run his hands over his shoulders. "Besides you seem really tense." Sanji then began to add pressure. Squeezing his shoulders and moving his hands in circular motions. Moving his hands lower down Zoro's back he began to dig his thumbs into the more knotted areas.

"Mmnn, Feels good." Zoro moaned as he relaxed his upper body on the table.

"Of course it does, I've always been good with my hands." Sanji hummed as he moved his hands to Zoro's front. "But you knew that."

"Ah, Wait Sanji." Zoro said.

"Why, we haven't done anything in a long time." Sanji complained. "I'm running low on my Zoro charge."

"First of all that was the dumbest thing I ever heard." Zoro said. "Second I'm still sore."

"Hmm then what do you suggest?" Sanji asked as he ran his tongue over the outer shell of Zoro's ear and across his earrings. Standing up Zoro pushed Sanji into the chair then sat on top of him so that they were face to face.

"I hope your good with a hand job." Zoro said as he unzipped Sanji's pants.

"Sounds good." Sanji chuckled. Nodding Zoro released Sanji's cock from his pants and boxers. Slowly he ran his hand up it from the base to the tip. There he swirled his thumb around the tip. Pressing gently on it, he pulled the foreskin back. He began to follow this pattern as Sanji assaulted his mouth.

Feeling Sanji's hand on his clothed erection almost made him jump. With swift fingers Sanji had his cock out and was following his motions. Biting his lip Zoro leaned further into Sanji's touch. "Sanji."

"God it's been too long." Sanji moaned. "I don't think I'll last much longer."

"Same." Zoro gasped.

"Together." Sanji said.

"Together." Zoro agreed. Picking up the pace of his hand Zoro and Sanji came in a matter of moments.

Breathing deeply Sanji pulled Zoro closer to his chest after he tucked both of their cocks back into their pants. "You ok?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah but I'm really tired." Zoro said.

"Here eat this then go rest." Sanji said as he pulled Zoro's eggs closer. "I'll get you some toast and orange juice too."

"Thanks." Zoro said giving Sanji a quick kiss on the lips before standing up to allow Sanji to stand.

"Anytime." Sanji winked and smacked Zoro on the ass. "And I don't just mean for the food." Blushing Zoro sat back down and began eating his food. After a few bites though he stopped. "Everything alright Zoro?"

"I.. I don't know." Zoro said.

"You don't know?" Sanji repeated.

"Yeah I think I'm just craving something else." Zoro admitted.

"Like what?" Sanji asked as he placed some juice next to Zoro.

"Kiwi." Zoro said.

"I thought you didn't like kiwi." Sanji said.

"I don't know I just really want kiwi." Zoro said.

"Okay then." Sanji said as he grabbed a kiwi and knife. Cutting off the skin with ease Sanji then cut it into little squares and placed them on a plate. Handing it to Zoro he also gave him a pick to eat it with. Zoro ate it then finished off his eggs.

"Thank you." Zoro said as he chugged his drink then with one last kiss he went back to bed.

Raising an eyebrow Sanji choose to shrug off the wired behavior and finished off everyone's breakfast. As everyone entered he pulled Chopper aside.

"Hey Chopper can we talk?" Sanji asked.

"Umm sure." Chopper said. Stealing a quick glance at Robin, Chopper followed Sanji outside. "So what'd you want to say?"

"Can you do a cheek up on Zoro, he's been in pain and he's gaining some weight." Sanji said. "I'm getting worried about him."

"Ok I'll be sure to do that." Chopper smiled. "You really seem to worry about him."

"Of course I do." Sanji said. "I love Zoro more then anything, if he's in pain I'll worry."

"Ok I'll see him when he wakes up." Chopper said. After breakfast Chopper went down to the boy's room where he found Zoro tossing in his bunk. "Zoro?"

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled.

"You okay?" Chopper asked.

"I'm only tired of hearing that question." Zoro sighed as he sat up.

"Sanji said that you were in pain." Chopper said.

"Yeah."

"Anything else?" Chopper asked.

"No." Zoro said.

"Zoro if you are keeping things from me I'll kill you." Chopper said. "I need to know what's happening to you for the baby's sake."

Sighing Zoro sat up and looked at Chopper. "I only feel back pains and tiredness." Zoro growled. "Oh and some cravings but there is nothing else."

"Okay, those are all normal symptoms." Chopper sighed.

"Well their damn annoying!" Zoro complained.

"Quite complaining, I can give you some pain killers for the pain and I'll also give you some vitamin pills as for the tiredness you sleep all day anyway so there's no problem." Chopper said.

"Shut up." Zoro pouted.

"As for now get upstairs and help with the anchor. We're setting sail." Chopper said as he crawled into his bunk. "I'm going to bed get my sleep since I took your watch, if you need anything wake me."

"Alright." Zoro sighed as he made his way out of bed and onto the upper deck. There Nami gave him directions. As he did as she said his mind didn't have time to wander. The thoughts of the baby were almost completely out of his head. They would have been fully gone if Nami let him his normal routine instead of babying him.

As he thought over this he froze. 'When did Nami…' Eyes widening in Shock he ran over to her and in a hushed tome asked. "When!?"

"When what?" She asked.

"When did you find out?"

"Not that long ago."

"Who told you?" He asked.

"I over heard you guys talking." Nami said. "You should be more careful."

"Does anyone else know?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy." Nami said. "No one else."

"Shit." Zoro said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen don't."

Cutting Zoro off Nami spoke. "Don't let anyone else know, right?"

"Yes." Zoro said.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Nami said.

"Tell a soul what?"

* * *

**Maya- Ohhhh i left it on a cliff hanger.**

**Zoro- shut up and go to bed I'll finish it.**

**Maya- Ok NIGHT! **

**Zoro- YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL IT! (sigh) I hope you all enjoyed this *awful* chapter. Please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them Maya loves hearing your ideas. The contest thing to choose the baby's name is still on so if you have a name you'd like her to use enter it. Other then that have a great week as you wait for the next chapter. **

**Maya- HAVE AN AMAZING WEEK!**

**Zoro- I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED! Night everyone**


	6. Another knows

**Maya- Hello everyone I hope you all had a great week. I'm sorry if this is late I had to work. **

**Zoro- Holly shit you acttually do something other then play on your computer.**

**Maya- you can't say anything to me Mr. sleep most of the day.**

**Zoro- Hey I work out too.**

**Maya- And I walk my dog! We're even!**

**Zoro- fine XP**

**Maya- anyway without further ado the next chapter.**

* * *

"Tell a soul what?"

Turning around Zoro stared with wide eyes at the talking skeleton. "Brook!"

"The one and only, now tell me. You can because you said not to tell a soul and I don't have a…." Brook said.

"Ha you can't do the joke! You have a soul!" Zoro cheered, happy that for once he didn't' have to hear he same old joke.

"My I didn't see that coming, but then again I don't have eyes, YOHOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!" Brook laughed.

"Damn it." Zoro sighed.

"Now it's not nice to keep secrets." Brook said.

"Zoro you might as well tell him, I mean he'll find out soon anyway." Nami said.

"Then he too can find out when it's obvious." Zoro argued.

"You can't just keep hoping to hide it." Nami growled. "Everyone has been worried that you've been so down lately at least lesson the burden on a few of us."

"But no one but Robin and Chopper were supposed to know and now I know that both you and Luffy found out!" Zoro said.

"Yes we found out but don't you feel that a burdens been lifted?" Nami asked.

At this Zoro fell silent. It was true when he heard that Nami and Luffy found out he was panicked but he also was happy. "But how will I know that he won't have a different reaction then you guys?"

"Can't you trust us a little more; we love you for you so we'll accept all of you even if it's wired." Nami smiled.

"Fine but one at a time and I decide the time!" Zoro said sternly.

"Deal." Nami agreed shaking his hand.

"Um I'm still here you know." Brook said.

"Oh that's right." Nami said almost shocked for she had forgotten him.

"It's not as though that hurt my heart because I don't have a heart but still." Brook pouted.

"Sorry Brooke." Zoro said. "Here come with me I'll tell you." Zoro said and began to make his way to the crows nest with Brook. Once there Zoro rushed him in and made sure no one followed them. Everyone was still moving around the ship making sure everything was good. Quickly he closed and locked the hatch.

"Is this secret so hush hush?" Brook asked.

"Yes and you can't tell anyone once you know if you do, I'll kill you." Zoro said.

"Okay I promise on my afro to keep quiet." Brook said pointing to his afro.

"Ok well, the fruit I ate had some side affects and as a result I'm pregnant." Zoro mumbled.

"You still have woman parts down there?" Brook asked.

"What no!" Zoro yelled. "I'm all man! Well except for the baby part."

"I see, ah wait I can't see I have no eyes." Brook said. "Yohohoho skull joke!"

Sighing into his hand Zoro moved to unlock the hatch and leave. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked back around at Brook.

"Congratulations on the baby." Brook smiled. "Don't worry I Won't tell anyone before you." With that Brook went on ahead of him. Smiling he fell to the ground as tears threatened to fall. During the entire time he was pregnant he didn't tell a soul. Robin and Chopper told him and Luffy and Nami found out from Robin and Chopper. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Feeling more accepted he dried his eyes and got back to work.

Nami smiled as she noticed the feeling Zoro gave off. Instead of it feeling suffocating and sad it felt calmer. There was still a hint of fear in it but as he told more of the crew she was sure it would go away.

"He's looking better." Robin said over Nami's shoulder.

"Yeah but how much longer until he tells Sanji?" Nami asked.

"I have a feeling he'll be last." Robin said.

"So the next to know will either be Franky or Ussop." Nami said.

"Yes." Robin said. "I think he'll tell Franky first."

"What!" Nami said. "He'll obviously tell Ussop next, Franky can't keep his big mouth shut."

"But Franky would be able to contribute more then Ussop." Robin pointed out.

"Ussop can help him too." Nami argues.

"He may be good with inventing things but Zoro will need Franky to make sure the ship is safe so he'll have to go to Franky first."

"You wanna bet?" Nami asked.

"Bring it." Robin said with a creepy smile. "Loser has to shave Franky's back hair."

"Ew." Nami said as she took Robin's hand in hers. "Deal." With a quick shake of their hands they went back to work. Once everything was set and they were away from the island the set their course and went back to their daily lives.

Chopper went through every book he could find on giving birth and was currently looking through it when he sensed Robin coming. "Doctor?"

"Hello Robin just doing some research for what to do when a baby arrives." Chopper smiled.

"That's right, how will the baby be born?" Robin asked. "I doubt he has the lady parts."

"Your right, maybe a C section." Chopper said.

"Maybe we should find out what part of the body the baby is in first." Robin suggested.

"An ultrasound great idea." Chopper said. "Not only would we be able to know where the baby is we could find out its gender."

"I hope it's a girl." Robin said. "This ship has too many boys."

"Well I hope it's a boy, I could raise him to be a great doctor." Chopper smirked at the thought.

"If the baby is like Sanji then he wouldn't treat the males but if it's like Zoro… I don't even want to think of it." Robin said.

"Ah never mind then." Chopper said a bit sad. "But I still hope it's a boy."

"I wonder what Zoro wants?" Robin thought.

"Well Sanji would probably say a girl for well known reasons and Zoro might be good with either as long as he can teach it about swordsmanship." Chopper said.

"I've been thinking who do you think the child would look like?" Robin asked.

"For a girl I hope she'll look like Sanji." Chopper said. "Can you picture Zoro as a girl, now that's scary."

"Indeed." Robin chuckled as pictures of Zoro in a dress flashed before her mind.

"You know it seems more peaceful today." Chopper said.

"Yes it does." Robin smiled. "I hope it stays this way."

"I just hope you didn't jinx's us." Chopper laughed.

In the kitchen Sanji sat down at the table to allow his soup to set. Once that was done he would call everyone in to eat. Pulling out a cigarette he light it and inhaled deeply. Hearing the door open he smiled as Nami walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Hello Nami-swan and to what do I owe the pleasure of to you being here?" Sanji asked.

"Came to check on how things were going." Nami said.

"Everything is great. We have all the food we'll need for the trip." Sanji said.

"And how about you and Zoro." Nami asked.

"Well he seems to be keeping his distance from me and he doesn't really get into the mood to do anything." Sanji sighed. "Do you think he's losing interest in me?"

"I don't think he'll ever lose interest in you." Nami said in a somewhat sad tone.

"I wish that was the case." Sanji sighed. "He won't even sleep in the same bunk as me anymore. Every time I offer he would say something like, he has watch duty or that he needs to do something and that he would join me later but I always wake up to find him on the other side of the room."

"Don't take it personally, maybe he just forgets and climbs into his own bed." Nami said. "It's also dark and he has a bad sense of direction he could climb into his own thinking it's yours."

"But wouldn't he notice when he doesn't feel a body next to his?" Sanji pointed out.

"Maybe he thought you were in the bathroom." Nami said.

"But he already did this four times." Sanji said.

"Then maybe he's stupid." Nami said.

Chuckling Sanji shook his head. "That may just be it." Standing up Sanji crushed his cigarette on the ash tray and turned the stove off. "Can you call everyone in?"

"Sure thing." Nami said as she too stood and went to the door. Once everyone was in Sanji began to hand out the soup. When he sat back down to eat he frowned. Zoro was sitting on the other side of the table talking to Robin and Chopper. Feeling jealous Sanji began talking to Nami and Ussop.

On the other side of the table Zoro talked in hush tones with Chopper and Robin. "We were thinking that at the next island we should give you an ultrasound." Chopper said.

"What why?" Zoro complained.

"We need to know how to deliver this baby and to do that we need to know where it is." Chopper said. "If we cut open the wrong spot something fatal could happen."

"Like?" Zoro asked.

"Well you could die and your baby may die." Robin said.

"Fine I'll get the damn ultrasound, but someone needs to distract Sanji so that he doesn't find out." Zoro said.

"I need to be there to get notes on everything so I can't" Chopper said.

"In that case leave it to me." Robin said. "I'll ask him to carry my bags."

"I don't care what you do just keep him away from the hospital." Zoro said.

"Sure thing." Robin said.

"Nami when do we reach the next island?" Chopper asked.

With a quick glance at the log pose Nami thought over how far away the next island may be. "While if the weather stays this good, I'd say maybe four, five days."

"It's so close." Ussop said. "Do you think it would be as peaceful as the last one?"

"I think so; these two islands have been known as some of the most peaceful in the Grandline." Nami said.

"What but I'm so board!" Luffy complained. "I want to fight!"

"Luffy don't go picking fights with anyone any time soon." Nami said as she kicked his knee under the table.

"Nami why'd you kick me." Luffy whined.

"Because you're an idiot!" She said.

"This may be a longer trip then we thought." Robin sighed which made Zoro laugh.

Sanji watched as Zoro laughed along with Robin. Feeling the jealousy inside him rise he looked away. 'I guess I really am losing Zoro, and to Robin.'

* * *

**Maya- well this has taken a turn for the worse if I do say so myself.**

**Zoro- really I didn't notice.**

**Maya- Shut up and go read a How To Give Brith For Dummies. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please review and if youu have any requests I'd be glad to hear them. the contest thingy is still on for the baby name and i'd like to thank everyone who has given a name so far they are all amazing so it'll be hard to narrow them down. I'll see you all next week X3**


	7. Hospital

**Maya- hello once again. I hope everyone had a good week. I don't have anything to say so I'll get right into the story. Enjoy X3**

* * *

As Nami had thought it took five days to reach the island. During those days everything seemed fine but in Sanji's heart things worsened. He watched each day as Zoro would put more and more distance between them. Every time he went to go see Zoro himself he would walk away feeling even worse when he saw that Zoro was with Robin. Zoro on the other hand was doing his best to hide his growing stomach. It had grown to almost twice the size. In order to hide it Zoro had taken to wear extra large shirts saying that they are more comfy and he also refused to sleep in the same bed as Sanji.

As they pulled into port Zoro was huddled away in a corner of the sunny talking with Robin and Chopper as Sanji watched from a distance. Biting his lip Sanji turned to walk away. A hand on his shoulder had he stop. Looking over his shoulder he watched as flower petals took the place of where a hand once was and Robin running over to him. "Sanji-kun I was wondering if you would accompany me to town today?"

"You're not going to ask Zoro?" Sanji said bitterly.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, I'll go with you." Sanji sighed. Smiling Robin turned and led Sanji off the ship and into town.

Zoro watched as they left and nodded to Chopper. Together they suck off the ship and started in the opposite direction then Robin and Sanji. Before turning a corner they'd look down the street while standing behind a wall. Making sure the coast was clear they would run down the street before starting the pattern over again.

Once they reached the hospital they entered quietly and got their number. It took an hour for the doctor to call them in. The wait was awkward but it was even more awkward in the office.

"My name is Doctor Don-lee, How may I help you?" The doctor asked.

"Well we need an ultrasound." Chopper said.

"Did the raccoon dog just talk?" The doctor asked shocked.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled. "I ate a devil fruit!"

"Oh I see so you need an ultra sound to see if your body parts can turn back to normal." The doctor said. "I'm sorry but the only way to get rid of a devil fruit is to die. Besides it's also the wrong equipment."

"It's not for me!" Chopper yelled.

"Then it's for you sir?" The doctor asked looking at Zoro.

"Yes." Zoro said looking at his feet.

"Why do you need it?" Dr. Don-lee asked.

"I'm pregnant and we need to know the best way to give birth." Zoro mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a male." Dr. Don-lee laughed.

"I'm am male." Zoro growled.

"Huh?" Dr. Don-lee asked confused to no end.

"I'm a pregnant male." Zoro growled.

"Ok let's see with the ultrasound then." Dr. Don-lee said as he ushered Zoro towards the machines. Lying Zoro down on the bed he told him to lift his shirt up. Zoro did so and almost jumped as the doctor applied a cold jell onto his abs.

"What the hell!" Zoro yelled.

"Calm down its part of the process." Dr. Don-lee said. He then began to run the machine across Zoro's abs and stomach. Looking towards the screen the doctor gasped. "Holly shit! You are pregnant!"

"Duh." Zoro growled liking the doctor less and less by the second.

"From what I can tell your about twenty-six weeks pregnant." Dr. Don-lee said.

"It sped up again." Chopper said. "Before we know it the baby will be here."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Dr. Don-lee said.

"Can you tell us where the baby is?" Zoro asked.

"Yes it is located around this area." Dr. Don-lee said as he ran his hands under Zoro's belly button.

"What would be the best way to deliver?" Chopper asked. "He won't be able to do it vaginally."

"That's true. It may be able to come out of his" Dr. Don-lee began saying but Zoro cut him off.

"No way in hell is this thing coming out of my dick!"

"Okay then the only option is a c-section." Dr. Don-lee said.

"Just as I thought." Chopper smiled proudly.

"Are you a doctor?" Dr. Don-lee asked Chopper.

"Yes." Chopper said.

"Then come with me I'll show you what parts to watch out for during the operation." Dr. Don-lee said.

"Right." Chopper said.

"You may wipe off the jell now." Dr. Don-lee said to Zoro. "After please sit quietly until we return."

Nodding Zoro took the towel that was handed to him and began to clean off his stomach. As he ran the towel down his stomach he felt a kick. This was the third time he felt it. The first time he was so scared he almost fell out of bed. The second time he almost threw up but now he felt sort of calm. Running his hand over where he felt the kick he smiled as he felt another.

"You're jumpy today huh." Zoro chuckled. "Too bad your father can't feel you right now."

"Father?"

An hour earlier. Robin had dragged Sanji to all the book stores in town and they were now in a clothing store. Robin was currently looking at a shirt she just tried on as Sanji sat on one of the waiting chairs. The entire time Sanji didn't say much just nod and hum to indicate that he heard her. That's why when he spoke she jumped.

"Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Yes Sanji." Robin answered.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Zoro lately." Sanji said.

"Ah yes we've become really good friends." Robin smiled.

"Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like Zoro?" Sanji asked. Robin was shocked from hearing this question. Turning to look at Sanji she stared into his now cold and distant eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you like or love Zoro?"

"I see Zoro as nothing more then a friend." Robin said.

"Did he ever say that he liked you?" Sanji asked.

"No." Robin said feeling concerned. "Why would you think that?"

"He's always around you now, talking to you, laughing with you, just being with you." Sanji said. "He barely even looks at me now."

"Sanji, Zoro loves you with all his heart." Robin said.

"How can I believe that?" Sanji yelled. "If he still loved me then why does it look like it hurts him to be in the same room as me!"

"There's a very good reason for it." Robin tried to say.

"A good reason?" Sanji said. "And what reason would that be?"

"I can't tell you." Robin said sadly.

"Because there is none is there." Sanji said.

"No there is a reason I just promised Zoro not to tell you." Robin said only to realize her mistake afterwards."

"So you guys are keeping secrets from me." Sanji said dejectedly. "He must really not love me anymore to keep things from me." With that said Sanji ran from the store.

"Wait!" Robin yelled about to run out too but she was stopped.

"Miss you can't leave while wearing the stores merchandise." Said one of the employees.

Outside Sanji weaved his way down the street and past the people. He heard Robin yell at him to wait but he only ran faster. Making a sharp turn he ran down an ally. Along the way he tripped over something and fell. The fall itself didn't hurt much but something had embedded itself into his had. Standing up he walked to the other side of the ally and into the neighboring street.

Looking down at his hands he winced when he saw a piece of glass sticking out of it. "Shit." He cursed. Pulling the piece of glass out of his hand he wrapped them up in the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. He was about to make his way back to the ship to get Chopper but the thought of running into Zoro made him change his mind. Changing paths he looked for the hospital it took him almost forty-five minutes to find it.

The waiting room was empty and the reception lady was out for lunch. Sighing he decided to make his way down the hall in search of someone to help him. Since the island wasn't that big the hospital only had one floor and a small number of workers. Hearing voices from a room he headed in that direction.

"You may wipe off the jell now." The voice said. "After please sit quietly until we return."

Stopping outside the door Sanji read which room it was. 'Ultrasound room.' Sanji thought. 'So a pregnant woman must be in there.' Sanji was about to turn the doorknob when he heard another voice that sounded familiar

"You're jumpy today huh." The voice chuckled. "Too bad your father can't feel you right now."

Opening the door Sanji stared with wide eyes at his so called lover. "Father?" Sanji gasped.

Zoro looked back into the same wide eyes as his own. Wrapping his hands over his stomach he tried to hide it from Sanji. "Sanji what are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Hurt my hand more importantly what are you doing?" Sanji demanded. "What's all this about a father and why are you in the ultrasound room?"

"Listen Sanji I can explain." Zoro said worriedly.

"Then explain." Sanji said.

"I'm pregnant and," Zoro said pausing. "It's your child." Sanji seemed to have frozen for a second before turning around and running from the room. Zoro stared at the spot where he disappeared from. Not being able to hold back Zoro lied down on the bed and cried. Curling up on himself he placed on hand on his stomach while he placed the other over his eyes, trying to shield himself from the world.

When Chopper walked back into the room with Dr. Don-lee he was shocked to find Zoro curled up on himself crying his eyes out.

"Zoro what happened?!" Chopper asked as he ran over to comfort his friend.

"It's over, it's all over." Zoro cried.

"Tell me what's over Zoro!" Chopper yelled. "What happened?!"

"He found out Chopper." Zoro cried. Chopper wrapped his arms around his crying friend and hugged him closely.

"Sorry but, who's he?" Dr. Don-lee asked.

"The only man I'll ever love." Zoro cried. "And the father of my abandoned child."

* * *

**Maya- Wow it finally happened Sanji found out. **

**Zoro- he's an asshole! **

**Maya- wow Zoro your really into the story this time.**

**Zoro- How could he leave me like that! It's also his child!**

**Maya- Zoro it's just a story.**

**Zoro- I'll hunt him down and! (Tazer)**

**Maya- Sorry about that Zoro went a little over the edge there. I knew he liked my stories though he needs to be more honest. Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. the baby naming thing will be on for a little longer so get your names in while you can. please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid ro say them i love hearing your ideas. see you next week. **


	8. Sanji

**Maya- I hope you all had an amazing one piece filled week.**

**Zoro- Just shut up and get on with the sory.**

**Maya- meow someones mad. Anyway at the end of this chapter i have important news so stay tuned here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Zoro cried for hours and once the sadness ended he punched a hole in the wall and passed out. By that time the sun had long ago set. Once he was out Chopper changed into weight point and picked him up. "Sorry about all this." Chopper said to Dr. Don-lee.

"No if anything I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do to help his pain." Dr. Don-lee said.

"It's helpful enough that you care." Chopper smiled.

"Here if you need anything call me." Dr .Don-lee said as he gave Chopper his business card.

"Thank you once again for your help." Chopper said.

"Anytime." Dr. Don-lee said.

After that Chopper made his way back to the ship. Once there he laid Zoro down on the bed in the infirmary. Everyone had crowed around asking what was wrong but Chopper didn't speak until he ushered everyone out and closed the door.

"The truth is Zoro is pregnant." Chopper said.

Franky and Ussop gasped as everyone else got angry. "Chopper we agreed not to tell anyone until Zoro was ready!" Nami yelled.

"You broke a promise!" Luffy yelled.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore." Chopper said. "Sanji found out and ran."

"What?" Nami said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"He ran in while we were in the ultrasound room and found out, and as soon as he found out he ran." Chopper said clenching his fists.

"And Zoro?" Brook asked.

"Cried until he fell asleep." Chopper said.

"Sorry but Zoro's pregnant!" Ussop yelled.

"Yes." Chopper said. "He is twenty-six weeks pregnant."

"That only gives us about fourteen weeks to prepare." Nami said.

"Actually it's even less then that since the fruit sped it up." Chopper said. "But more importantly where's Robin."

"I'm here." Robin said as she climbed up onto the deck. "I was out looking for Sanji."

"How could you." Chopper said.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"If you just watched him like you were supposed to Zoro wouldn't be like this!" Chopper yelled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You were just supposed to watch him yet you let him out of your sight and he found out." Chopper said.

"Shit." Robin said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Chopper said.

"Chopper!" Nami yelled.

"Did you see him!" Chopper yelled back at her. "I've been listening to him cry for almost three hours! He hates his baby and he hates himself!"

"I'm sorry." Robin once again said.

"Never mind." Chopper sighed. "Where is Sanji now?"

"I've been looking all over town but I couldn't find him." Robin said.

"If he comes back don't let him near Zoro." Chopper said. "It will be best for both the baby's and Zoro's health."

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Who's on watch tonight?" Chopper asked.

"I am." Franky said.

"Ok, if Sanji comes and tries to see Zoro refuse him." Chopper said. "And if he tries to force his way in wake us up."

"Ok." Franky said. With that everyone went to bed except for Chopper (who went to get some food), Franky and Ussop. "Did you know he was prego?" Franky asked.

"I had no clue." Ussop said. "You?"

"Nope." Franky said. "I think we were the only ones who weren't told."

"Yeah I got that feeling too." Ussop said. "I just can't believe that Sanji would do such a thing."

"Yeah I just find it hard to believe." Franky said.

"Yeah." Ussop agreed. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay see yah." Franky said. Walking to the storage room Franky grabbed a chair and sat it down outside of the infirmary. Sitting down in it he got himself ready for what felt like a long night.

in the girl's room Robin lied down o her bed as Nami laid down on her own. "So who won the bet?" Nami asked.

"I guess no one since Chopper was the one to tell Franky and Ussop and both at the same time." Robin said.

"Oh well." Nami sighed as she fell asleep.

Sanji had not been seen for a day. Zoro had woken up but he had refused to eat and he would only come out of the infirmary to use the bathroom. When the crew had the chance to see him the biggest thing they noticed were that his eyes were getting redder and redder and his hands had cuts in them from him digging his nails into them.

Around ten pm Zoro had finally fallen back asleep. The crew was once again gathered around outside of the infirmary waiting to find out who was on watch.

"So whose turn is it?" Brook asked.

"It would have been Sanji's turn tonight. "Franky said.

"So then who's going to take his turn?" Nami asked.

"Not me." Ussop said. "I wouldn't be able to handle Zoro if he woke up."

"Then allow me." Robin said. "It's my fault he's like this so I'll take responsibility."

"Robin it's not all your fault most of it is Sanji's." Nami said.

"But if I didn't lose sight of him we wouldn't be in this mess." Robin said. "And Zoro wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Zoro's in pain?" Asked a voice. Everyone wiped their heads around. Sanji had just jumped on board. He was carrying a few bags in each hand.

"Sanji." Chopper growled.

"Where is he?" Sanji asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your business right now." Nami said.

"Please let me see him." Sanji said.

"Why should we?" Nami yelled. "You left him! He's been crying all day!"

"Really?" Sanji asked. Feeling pissed Nami walked up to Sanji and slapped him across the face. "Nami?"

"Stay away from Zoro." Nami ordered.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Sanji said. "I need to see him right now."

"No." Luffy said. "You've caused enough damage to his heart."

'That's not it I didn't mean to hurt him." Sanji tried to protest.

"Then why the hell did you run away!" Nami yelled.

"I can't say until I'm in front of him." Sanji said.

"Well too bad." Ussop said as he hid behind Franky. "You're not allowed. If you want him then you have to get pass me!"

"Then shouldn't you be blocking his path instead of hiding behind me?" Franky asked.

"Ah that's right." Ussop laughed.

"Please just tell me where he is." Sanji sighed.

"No!" Chopper yelled.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Zoro?!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji?" Zoro said.

"Zoro go back inside." Nami said.

"No wait!" Sanji said as he tried to make his way past Nami. "There's something I need to say!"

"You've done enough!" Chopper said trying to push Sanji back.

"No listen to me." Sanji protested.

"Why should we?" Nami asked.

"Just urg just move." Sanji said as he finally made it past Chopper and the others. Quickly he ran to stand in front of Zoro. Up close he could see how blood shot and swollen Zoro's eyes were. His cheeks were also red and tear stained.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked glaring at Sanji.

"I want to marry you." Sanji said.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

Taking a deep breath Sanji lowered himself onto one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it he showed everyone the ring inside. It looked like a dragon chasing its tail. It was made of silver with the dragon's eyes being made of emeralds. "Roronoa Zoro, I didn't plan on doing this so soon but thanks to the circumstances I am able to pick up my courage and do this now. I love you and I can't see myself with anyone other than you, so please Zoro will you marry me?"

A big grin the size of Luffy's washed over Zoro's face and he nodded. Standing up Sanji pulled Zoro into his arms. "Sanji." Zoro said happily. "I will marry you. But if you ever pull a running stunt like that I'll find you and pin you to the wall with my swords.

Standing back Sanji took Zoro's hand into his and slid the ring onto his finger. "I promise I won't run." Bring the hand to his lips Sanji kissed the ring then kissed Zoro. "No matter what may come or how it will happen I will accept it all and live with you and my child." Sanji said as he placed a hand on Zoro's stomach.

"Sanji I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and turned you into a bad guy." Chopper said.

"No I guess running off like that was a bad thing to do." Sanji said. "I was just so shocked and happy and all I could think about was that I needed to find the perfect ring. By the time I found it all the stores were closed so I waited outside until morning and bought it."

"Then what took you all day to get back here?" Nami asked.

"I did a little shopping." Sanji said as he pulled away from Zoro and walked over to the closest bag. Reaching inside he pulled out two one piece pajamas. One was pink and said Father's girl and the other was blue and said Mama's boy. "I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so I got both."

"Sanji it's perfect." Zoro said taking the Mama's girl pajamas.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Sanji smiled.

"Thank you Sanji." Zoro said as he placed a hand over his stomache.

"You must really love me to have cried so much at the thought of losing me." Sanji chuckled as he pulled Zoro once again into a hug. "I'm honored."

"It was the hormones that made me cry." Zoro blushed and hid his face in Sanji's chest.

"Sure it was." Sanji laughed. "I love you my Marmio."

"I love you too ero-cook." Zoro hummed.

"Just don't keep things like this away from me." Sanji said. "Why did you anyway."

"It's because you said you didn't like children." Zoro said.

"But these are my children and I'm going to raise them correctly." Sanji said.

"This can't turn out well." Nami laughed. For once since this all started things were finally truly peaceful.

* * *

**Maya- And now the news Zoro why don' you give it X3**

**Zoro- Fine. The polls to enter a name are now closed the finalists have been chosen from this group of names please pick one for both a boy and a girl then Maya will chose the winner. for males there is Kain, Tai, Zeal and for girls it's Saiyuri, Mae and Mika. please cast your vote on the poll that is found on Maya's page.**

**Maya- Thank you Zoro. Also i once again got ahead in writing so i can tell you that there is up to eleven chapters for this story. the name will be shown in the tenth chapter so you have about two weeks to cast your vote. please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them i loe hearig you ideas. see you next week.**


	9. Gossip

**Maya- Hello once again everyone! **

**Chopper- Hello from me too!**

**Maya- ... CHOPPER?!**

**Chopper- Um yes?**

**Maya- Wheres that idiot?**

**Chopper- you mean Zoro? He's in the kitchen cursing your name while drinking sake.**

**Maya- sheesh when will that guy grow up and accept my torture.**

**Chopper- Maya-san usually people don't likebeing tortured.**

**Maya- He should be able to take it. anyway ON WITH THE STORY XD**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sanji proposed. Since they couldn't stay on the island for more then two and a half weeks and Zoro's pregnancy had sped up again Sanji decided that they would get married today. Luffy, Franky, Brook and Sanji stayed on the ship while Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Nami and Ussop rented a hotel room. Sanji and Zoro complained but Nami argued back that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Sighing they both agreed.

The ceremony would take place in three more hours. Nami had tried to take Zoro to a spa to get his hair and nails done but he said that if she even tried she would never even see the wedding.

"Come on Zoro every bride does it." Nami complained.

"How the hell do I look like a bride!" Zoro yelled.

"Well it would make sense since you are the one having a baby and not Sanji." Robin said.

"That has nothing to do with me getting a pedicure and manicure." Zoro said.

"But your nails are terrible!" Nami said.

"How about this, we file down your nails to give them a nice shape and a clear coat. No one would notice the nail polish and Sanji would be thrilled that you give a damn about you appearance." Ussop said.

"Two things, No and fuck you." Zoro said.

"Fine just the filing then." Nami compromised.

After a few moments Zoro sighed. "Fine!"

"Great now your hair." Nami said.

"We can't do anything to it, it's too short." Robin said.

"How about a hart hair clip?" Nami said.

"Ok we can use your heart." Zoro said.

"Ok we leave your hair alone." Nami smiled.

"I like that idea even better." Zoro smiled back and sat down in a chair so that Nami and Robin could fix his nails.

"What are you going to wear?" Ussop asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"A kimono." Zoro said.

"Not a tux?" Ussop asked.

"No it looks bad on him with his baby bump." Chopper said as he began arranging all their outfits out.

"Is that it?" Ussop asked pointing to the only one that was hung up. It was a long white kimono with dragons wrapping themselves around the sleeves and a green belt.

"Yup." Chopper said.

"Wow that looks awesome." Ussop said.

"It looks even better one him." Nami said. "Done."

"Same." Robin said as she and Nami both stood up to see how they did.

"Wow he looks well groomed." Ussop laughed but stopped when Zoro glared at him. "I mean he looks great now let's get him dressed, ladies if you would leave us for a moment."

"Sure thing." Nami said as she grabbed her and Robin's dresses. "We'll be changing in the room next door."

"Ok." Chopper said. "Now Zoro let's get you dressed."

On the ship Sanji stood in the bathroom in front of a mirror. Running his hand through his hair over and over again.

"Sanji-bro hurry up you still need to get in your tux!" Franky called from the other side of the door.

"One second I can't get my hair the way I want it." Sanji called back.

"It can't be that bad." Franky laughed but stopped when Sanji opened the door. Sanji's hair was thrown in every direction. His eyebrow's clear as day. "I take that back."

"Shut it shit head." Sanji growled. "I can't find my hairspray."

"So that's how you get your hair to stay put." Franky laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sanji yelled.

"Here I know where Brooks is." Franky said as he pulled some out of the cupboard.

"Thanks Franky, Hey wait this one's mine!" Sanji yelled.

"Ah sorry Sanji-san, I borrowed it and forgot to return it." Brook laughed as he peeked in through the door frame.

"Ask next time!" Sanji yelled as he kicked at Brook's legs.

"Sanji we need to leave soon!" Luffy called.

"Shit I still need my tux!" Sanji cursed.

Luffy laughed as he watched them run around the ship trying to get everything done. "That's what you get for not letting me eat because I'm wearing this monkey suit thing."

Two and a half hours later Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Franky, Brook, and Luffy (who now had a black eye) were waiting for Zoro, Chopper and Robin at the church. Zoro walked down the streets blushing as people yelled there congrats at him.

"How the hell do they know I'm getting married?" Zoro asked.

"We tapped a getting married sign to your back." Robin laughed.

"What?!" Zoro blushed even deeper as he looked for the sign.

"She's kidding." Chopper laughed. "The truth is that it's a small island so news gets around fast."

"So you're the wedding boy." A tall blond girl laughed as she walked up to them.

"And who are you?" Zoro asked.

"Jessica." She said. "But you can call me Jessy. But more importantly I saw your groom and he's so hot how'd you bag 'im?"

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Oh never mind, I see now, it's a shot gun wedding, from afar you just look fat." Jessica laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Chopper asked.

"It's a wedding where the groom only marries the bride because he got her pregnant." Robin said.

"Yeah that." Jessica nodded. "Otherwise I doubt he would even be seen with you. Like really green hair is so nine months ago." With that she walked away.

"What was her problem?" Chopper said.

"I don't know, maybe jealously." Robin said. "Shall we continue on our way?"

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled looking at the ground. At the church Zoro was instructed to wait in a separate room until the music started playing, nodding he sat down in a chair and buried his head into his hands. 'Is what that bitch said true? Is Sanji only marring me because he feels responsible? That would make more sense; Sanji is a ladies man why would he want to be with me?'

When the music started Zoro clenched his fists and refused to get up. After about three minutes Nami started knocking on the door. "Zoro what are you doing the music started?"

Zoro stayed sitting. "Zoro?" Robin called. "You in there?" Still Zoro didn't answer the door. "Open this door now or I'll open it using my devil fruit powers. When Robin didn't hear an answer she got in position and tried to open the door. A moment later she flinched back and glared.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"He stabbed me with a pin." Robin growled. "Zoro quit being so childish and open the door!"

"No go away." Zoro said.

"What's going on Sanji asked as he ran up to them. "Where's Zoro?"

"He's in there but he won't come out." Nami said pointing to the door.

"Zoro what are you doing the wedding started." Sanji yelled through the door.

"I'm not going to marry you." Zoro called back.

"And why the hell not!" Sanji yelled.

"Because I'm not the one you want!" Zoro screamed.

"What?" Sanji asked shocked.

"Your Sanji, the ladies man who is always chasing after woman." Zoro yelled. "If I never got pregnant you would have probably just left me once you found a good woman to settle down with, besides you never even shown interest in me until I turned into a fucking woman. Have you ever really loved me for me!"

"It took you turning into a woman for me to realize how much I loved you as a man, and you can believe that this is a shotgun wedding but I'll know and say it over and over again that I'm doing this because I truly want to be with you" Sanji said calmly. "Now please open this door I want to see my soon to be wife."

Slowly the door opened and Sanji could see his glaring bride. "Fine I'll marry you but if you call me your wife one more time I'll turn you into the woman the hard way."

"Yes I know you will." Sanji said and hugged Zoro. "Now come on I want to get married."

Once again the music started but this time Zoro walked down the aisle. At the end of it stood Sanji in his white tux along with Luffy in a red one, Ussop in a bright yellow one, Franky in a light blue and Chopper in a pink one. On the other side Nami stood in a short orange dress and Robin in a long purple one that was cut at the side up to her knee. They both smiled at his as he drew closer.

Brook sat at the organ playing the music in an over the top suit that had feathers and studs. The only person in the stands was Dr. Don-lee who gave Zoro a thumbs up as he made his way down the aisle. Zoro smiled awkwardly at them. Once at the end of it he stood next to Sanji and nodded to the priest. Sanji reached out and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Zoro's smile then brightened as he squeezed it back. It was then that the priest began the wedding speech.

"Sanji since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent." The priest said to Sanji. Nodding Sanji faced Zoro and held both of his hands. "Do you take Roronoa Zoro to be your lawful wedded wife."

"Ahem." Zoro coughed.

"Ah husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sanji laughed.

"And do you Roronoa Zoro take Sanji to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Zoro smiled.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Roronoa Zoro and Sanji exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love." The priest said and turned to face Sanji.

"Take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me: With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Sanji repeated as he slide a silver ring onto Zoro's finger

"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you." The priest said and Sanji repeated. "All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

"Zoro, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me: With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Zoro said as he slid a gold ring onto Sanji's finger.

"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." The priest said and Zoro repeated.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your husband." The priest said. As quick as lightning Sanji leaned in and captured Zoro's lips in a heated kiss. Everyone cheered except Luffy who was yelling out for cake.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all once again enjoyed the new chapter. the poll for picking the baby's name will last for one more week after that the winning name will be shown. please vote on the poll on my page. please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask them i love hearing your ideas. see you all next week. **


	10. Birth

**Maya- Hello everyone!**

**Zoro- Why the hell are you early?**

**Maya- well since my weekend is booked solid the only day i could post was today so it is a day early! XD**

**Zoro- That is probally a first and last.**

**Maya- Bite me, anyway today is the day the winning name is shown. i'd like to once again than everyone for entering and appologize for all those who couldn't win. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Zoro sighed as he leaned into Sanji's arms. The wind was gently blowing across their faces as the noise from the village died down with the setting sun. Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's stomach and chuckled when he felt a kick. "How much longer do you think it'll be?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows, Chopper said it could be any day now but we won't really know until I go into labor." Zoro sighed.

"Won't that hurt?" Sanji asked.

"I heard it's the most painful thing in the world." Zoro said. "After words no amount of pain will ever compare, it'll be good for fighting I will always think it could get worse."

"Of course you'll take birth and turn it into a work out." Sanji laughed.

"Was that an insult?" Zoro asked.

"A bit." Sanji smiled.

"For that I'll kick your ass once this baby is out." Zoro said.

"I look forward to it." Sanji hummed into Zoro's neck.

"Don't lean on me my back's killing me." Zoro complained.

"Want a massage?" Sanji asked.

"Love one." Zoro replied taking Sanji's hand and pulling him into the infirmary. There Zoro sat down on the bed waited. Sanji smiled and began to run his hands over Zoro's shoulder blades. Working his way down he began to get all the knots out of Zoro's back.

"You must have been under a lot of stress lately." Sanji noted.

"I blame the hormones." Zoro sighed.

"And what will you blame once the baby is out." Sanji asked.

"I'll blame you for not helping with the baby more often." Zoro chuckled.

"Thanks jerk." Sanji laughed. "I can't wait though. I want to know if it's a boy or girl. Or maybe it's a moss like you."

"Watch what you say it may come true." Zoro said over his shoulder.

"Let it." Sanji said as he wrapped his hands around Zoro's waist. "No matter what I'll love it and you."

"I'll be fine as long as it's not a pervert like you." Zoro said.

"Ouch that hurts." Sanji chuckled into Zoro's ear. "How do you plan to make up for it?"

"Like this." Zoro said as he turned around and kissed Sanji's lips. The kiss didn't last too long though because the rocking of the ship had almost thrown them off the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked as he helped Zoro stand.

"Let's go check." Zoro said and walked from the room. Outside the crew had all gathered and were in fighting positions.

When Nami saw them she gave Sanji shocked eyes. "Sanji get him back inside!"

"What why?" Sanji asked as he ran over to them. Looking over the side of the ship Sanji watched with wide eyes as Dracule Mihawk sailed up to the side of the ship. "Shit Zoro go back into the infirmary."

"What's so bad that I need to hide?" Zoro asked as he looked over the edge. "Chopper where are my swords!" Zoro was now running around looking for where Chopper could have hidden them.

"Zoro you can't!" Chopper yelled.

"Why?!" Zoro asked.

"The baby!" Chopper squeaked. At once reality came back to Zoro.

Looking down he remembered the reason Chopper took his swords away in the first place. 'I can't fight him like this.' Zoro thought. 'It'd put my child in danger.' Biting his lip Zoro nodded. "I won't run but I won't fight."

"And why not?" Mihawk asked as he threw himself up onto the ship.

"I'm not in a position where I can fight you but if you come back another day then you better be ready to die at my hands." Zoro said.

"Sorry but I'm in no mood for waiting." Mihawk said and lunged at Zoro. Zoro did his best to avoid the blade that was directed at his heart. The edge of it cutting along his arm, it was not too deep of a cut but it was still enough for a large amount of blood to escape and make it's way down his arm. "Come Roronoa, fight me."

"I can't!" Zoro yelled as he once again evaded Mihawk's sword.

"And why not." Mihawk asked as he further pushed Zoro into a corner. At the side Zoro could see his crew contemplating what to do. Sanji bite his lip and ran forward his foot raised as it came crashing down to where Mihawk's head was.

With quick movement Mihawk dodged the attack and used the hilt of his sword to ram Sanji in the side. Sanji went flying across the ship through the wall into the dinning area. Luffy and Franky were the next to attack. Both of their fists flying at him from across the ship. With quick reflexes Mihawk cut the chain connecting Franky's fist to his body then went after Luffy's hand.

Quickly Luffy retracted his fist. Turning back around Mihawk got into a fighting stance. "Now Roronoa, fight me."

"I Can't!" Zoro said.

"Then I'll force you." Mihawk said as he began to bring his blade down. At once a cloud of smoke rose and Zoro felt dislocated hands pull his up the wall and onto the upper deck. There he was thrown to the side. Using his hands he protected his stomach from the landing blow as much as he could. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions.

"Chopper." Zoro mumbled as he entered into labor.

From down below he heard the sound of fists and metal hitting against each other and the sound of battle cries. Standing up slowly he looked over the side. Mihawk saw him and pushed past Franky to make his way to the upper deck.

"Why do you run?" Mihawk asked. His eyes piercing Zoro. "Why do you insist that you cannot fight?" Biting his lip Zoro cursed his position and wrapped his arms further around his stomach. "I've seen that stance before. A pregnant woman protecting her unborn child." Mihawk noted. "Why do you stand as such?"

"Because I'm carrying my husband's child." Zoro said his eyes glaring right back into Mihawk's.

"This will not do." Mihawk said. "Your eyes hold fear for the danger of your child, but do not worry I won't kill you but I won't spar your child. Not a moment later Blood had splattered the floor. Zoro gasped as he fell onto his knees and clutched at where the stab was inflicted. "Next time fight me with all the hatred you can utter for your dead child. With that he jumped back over the side of the ship and onto his own boat.

Nami ran up the stairs and almost threw up at the sight. Coming out of Zoro's stomach was a foot. "Chopper!" Nami yelled.

Chopper ran as fast as he could and picked Zoro up. "Out of the way!" Quickly the crew made a path for Chopper to take. Sanji watched as blood fell onto the ground and created a path. On shaky legs he stood and tried to follow Zoro.

"Sanji stay out of there!" Robin yelled and used her devil fruit to hold Sanji in place. Still Sanji fought against her and tried to follow. Nami ran up and held him from behind along with Ussop and together they started to pull him back.

"Stop I need to see him." Sanji said in monotone.

"Sanji you can't go in there you'll only get in the way." Nami cried.

"But I need to hold his hand as he delivers." Sanji once again said in a flat voice. His eyes were dull but full of pain and silent tears began to fall. The realization that one of them won't make it. It was either Zoro or his child to come out of that room. "Zoro needs me to smile with him as we hear our baby's first cry."

Not being able to take it Luffy punched him knocking him out cold. "I'm sorry Sanji."

Silently the crew listened to Zoro pained screams. Nami was first to give. Falling to her knees she curled herself into a ball. Quickly Robin pulled her into a hug as she sadly stared at the infirmary door.

Luffy turned away from the door and punched the ship. Franky quickly held him back as Luffy struggled. "Shit, What the hell!" He yelled, "How could I be so fucking useless!"

"Luffy calm down." Franky said.

"I just let our newest nakama die, How can I call myself a captain!" Luffy yelled as his thrashing got worse.

"We don't know if it's dead yet, Chopper is a great doctor I'm sure he can do something." Franky tried to reason. Luffy nodded and slumped in Franky's arms.

"I hope your right." Luffy sighed.

"This child has the blood of both Sanji and Zoro." Brook said as he placed a hand on a shivering Ussop's shoulder. "From what I've seen I knew that it won't go down so easy."

"Yeah." Ussop nodded.

The hours began to drag on. After the fifth hour Sanji woke up. Breathing deeply he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it with shaking hands he placed it in his mouth an inhaled deeply. Standing up he walked to where him and Zoro were standing before it all happened. Placing his hand on the railing he cursed himself. "Why must I be so fucking weak that I can't protect my own family. I swear, I'll get stronger and stronger and then no one will be able to take my family away from me."

"I'll help." Luffy said as he stood next to Sanji.

"We all will." Nami said and the crew all nodded. "We're all family here so we won't stand by and let that asshole live. If Zoro doesn't kill him then I will."

"Thanks." Sanji said sadly as he threw the last of his burnt out cigarette into the ocean.

An hour later Chopper came out of the infirmary holding a bloody blanket. Silently Sanji took the blanket from him and nodded. Unwrapping the blanket he stared into the face of his now dead son. Crying Sanji brought the child closer to himself and kissed his head. "I'm sorry I was such a useless father."

"Sanji come with me." Chopper said and began walking towards the infirmary. Nodding Sanji followed with the rest of the crew at his heals.

"What do you want me to see?" Sanji asked as he entered after Chopper. What he saw had him smiling as happy tears pushed their way past the sad ones. Inside Zoro sat on the bed holding a less bloody blanket. Zoro was covered in a sheen of sweat and looked extremely tried yet he still had a smile on his face. "Zoro?"

"They were twins." Zoro laughed. Quickly Sanji ran to his side and looked into the blanket that Zoro had. Quietly sleeping was a baby girl. Bringing the other one closer Sanji stared at both there faces.

"How?" Sanji asked.

"The boy got the full attack and blocked any damage that could have been done to her." Chopper said. "She got away clean from any harm. A healthy baby girl."

Zoro took the dead boy from Sanji's hands and handed him the girl. Looking down into her sleeping face Sanji smiled at the small truffles of green hair. Her skin was light but had this soft tan like glow. Her chest raising and falling as she breathed deeply in her sleep, clueless to what was going on around her. "She's like you when she sleeps." Sanji laughed.

Leaning over Sanji got a better look at his dead boy. Like his sister some hair was coming out of the top of his head but it was all blonde. His skin was as dark as Zoro's. Sadly Sanji looked down at the unmoving chest. "We may not have them both but like merry he will forever live in our hearts." Zoro said.

"Agreed." Sanji said. "What shall we name them?"

"For him, Kain" Zoro said.

"I like it." Sanji said. "What about for her?"

"Mae" Zoro said.

"Yes Kain and Mae their perfect." Sanji said. Leaning down he kissed the top of Kain's head then watched as Zoro did the same. Then quietly they watched as Chopper took him out of Zoro's arms and out of the infirmary most likely to be buried somewhere on the island. Pulling Zoro close Sanji snuggled both him and Mae as they cried for the loss of one child and the gain of another. The crew nodded and left to give them some space.

* * *

**Maya- Bet you didn't see that coming. TWINS! i had this all planed out from the start even the death, it was really sad to write it though. poor baby Kain. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it i love hearing your ideas. The next chapter is the last one so i'll see you all next week.**


	11. End

**Maya- Now what you've all been waiting for, THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Zoro- This story is finally done thank you.**

**Maya- ... asshole. Anyway yes this is the last chapter so without futher ado here you go.**

* * *

The wind gently blew her long green hair off her shoulders and made it dance. She walked towards a stone in the ground that stood at the edge of a cliff allowing it to look over the ocean. A man stood next to it. His hair turning grey in a few parts but his face still looked young and healthy. She smiled at the man and turned to her parents. They nodded and she ran towards him.

Pulling the man into a big hug she greeted him. "Hello Uncle Don."

"Hello Mae, you sure have grown into a fine young lady." Don-lee laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were just a new born, that was twenty years ago."

"I can't believe I can finally meet you in person." Mae smiled. "All I know about you was what I read in your letters."

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet, but with your parents job it is hard." Don-lee said. "Besides it must hurt them to come here."

Mae nodded in understanding and turned to look at the stone in the ground. "So he's here?"

"Yes, this is your twin brother Kain." Don-lee said sadly. "Bravest soul I never got to meet alive."

"Why's his grave all the way up here?" Mae asked.

"We put him here so that he could see you guys travel the sea and keep watch over you." Don-lea said.

"Mom and Dad never said much about him only that if it weren't for him I'd never have been born." Mae said as she sat down in front of the grave. "I wish I could meet him."

"We all do." Don-lee said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 'It's all that assholes fault."

"Who?" Mae asked.

"Hawkeye Mihawk." Don-lee said with a scowl.

"Who's that?" Mae asked.

"A man your mother killed seventeen years ago on Raftel." Don-lee said. "You were only three so you wouldn't remember."

"Oh." Mae said. "He died protecting me from this Mihawk?"

"Yeah." Don-lee smiled once again. "He took the full blow of Mihawk's sword leaving you unharmed."

"I wish it was me that died instead of him." Mae said sadly as she fought back the guilt and tears. "If I wasn't there then maybe he could have lived."

"Don't say that." Don-lee said. "Your brother would have died even if you weren't there, so we all consider ourselves lucky that we even got you."

"But." Mae tried to say.

"No buts." Don-lee cut her off. "Now let me see how you've grown." Turning her head towards him he wiped her tears away. Her bright blue eyes stared back at him as her tan skin was still flush from her sudden tears. "You look so much like your Father. You have his face minus the facial hair of course."

Laughing Mae brushed her hair to the side. "Aunt Nami always tells me that I may look like my father but I have my mother's personality."

"I can tell." Don-lee said. "You dream big and never know when to back down. I'm just surprised that your dream was to beat your mother and steal his title of best swordsman. Have you gotten any closer?"

"Not even an inch." Mae laughed. "I may be getting stronger by the day but he seems to get stronger by the second."

"That's your father for you." Don-lee laughed. "He carried you without your fathers knowing for so long and tried to deal with all the stress that even couples together struggle with."

"Yeah." Mae said as she looked back once again at her parents.

"So are your brothers here?" Don-lee asked.

"Tai and Zeal are with Luffy." Mae said. "They are making their way up here now."

"I'm surprised that they wanted more children though." Don-lee said.

"After Raftel they decided to try to have another go." Mae said. "Then after Tai was born they found Zeal on a shipwreck. They couldn't just leave him so we adopted."

"How old are they now?"

"Tai is sixteen and Zeal is fifteen." Mae said.

"You guys grew so fast." Don-lee noted. "I'm feeling really old now."

"Be happy you're not as old as Uncle Brook." Mae laughed.

"Don't make fun of your Uncles age." Sanji said as he and Zoro joined them along with Tai, Zeal and Luffy.

Zeal had short black hair and bright red eyes. His skin was dark and had a long scar that ran up his arm which he received when his ship was attacked as a child. He was short but whenever confronted about it he would yell that he's still growing. He was friendly and active but very shy. He wore a red vest and blue shorts in order to look more like Luffy who he thought of as a hero.

Tai on the other hand was tall and lazy but also very protective over Zeal. He had light pale skin that he hid under layers of black clothes. His eyes were the same colors as Zoro's but had splashes of blue in them and they were currently outlined in a black. His blonde hair dyed with green tips. Like Zoro he had three earrings. One was green to represent Mae, one was black to represent Zeal then the last one was white in honor of Kain. He never told anyone this but everyone already got that feeling.

"Is this Kain's grave?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Zoro said as he wrapped his hand around Sanji's.

"So this is our oldest brother." Zeal said as he held onto the bottom of Luffy's shirt. Tai gave Luffy a jealous look and moved to stand next to Zeal.

"It's been so long since we've last been here." Luffy said. "I'm not sure if I want to be happy or sad to be here."

"Agreed, even though we did make some happy memories here that one sad one equals it all out." Sanji said.

"Life can't be lived without sadness, that's why we try our best to be happy." Don-lee said. "The best thing we can do is live our lives to the fullest to those we lost."

"You sound like an old man off a soap opera." Luffy laughed which made Zeal chuckle.

"Mae you should take your brothers to wash up for dinner." Zoro said. "Uncle Don said he wanted to take the family to a restaurant."

"Ok mom." Mae said. "I hope you've been saving uncle Don, Luffy can eat the richest of men out of house and home."

Chuckling Mae, Zeal, Tai, Don-lee and Luffy began to make their way back down the cliff and towards the ship that was docked not that far. Turning back to the grave Zoro rested some flowers in front of it and sat down. Sanji placed some candles on the edge of it and light them before sitting next to Zoro.

Leaning his head on Sanji's shoulder Zoro sighed. "It sure has been a long time since we've been here."

"Too long if you ask me." Sanji added.

"Sorry it's been so long." Zoro said as he ran his hand along the gravestone. "I wish you could have been here with us."

"I'm sure he's in a better place." Sanji said.

"Heaven's not real." Zoro murmured.

"You could at least try to go along with it." Sanji sighed.

"No." Zoro said as he leaned in closer to Sanji.

"Whatever." Sanji chuckled. "Who do you think he'd be more like?"

"Well he could be just like Mae but then again he could also be her opposite." Zoro said.

"He could have also turned out like Tai." Sanji said.

"We have enough trouble with Tai alone." Zoro hummed. "We'd never get any sleep if there were two."

"We can always test that theory." Sanji said as he trailed a hand up Zoro's side.

"Horn ball." Zoro said as he grabbed onto Sanji's hands.

"Only when it comes to you." Sanji said. "But being here always makes me think of how much I've missed while he was growing in your stomach. "Makes me want to be there for the next."

"We have three and that's good enough." Zoro said.

"Yeah yeah I know." Sanji chuckled as he kissed Zoro's cheek. "Lets go before Luffy and Tai eat all the food." Standing up Sanji blew out the candles.

"Yeah I guess we should." Zoro said but made no move to stand.

"Come on your children are waiting." Sanji said as he helped Zoro to his feet. "We'll have to come back again."

"I know but the last time was so long ago." Zoro said as he watched the grave get smaller and smaller as they walked back to the ship.

"Then we'll just need to make sure that the next time is soon." Sanji said as he took Zoro's hand.

"Right." Zoro smiled and gave Sanji a quick kiss before they rejoined the family and crew.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I decided last minute to give Zoro and Sanji two more childrensince i really liked the names. the gender bending series has finally come to an end so i won't be making any more to this seres but if you have a request don't be afraid to say it i love hearing your ideas. also please review, see you in my next story ;)**


End file.
